


Creative

by Ebhenah



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Fictober18 Prompt 2: "People like you have no imagination."Original characters (LGBTQI2SA+ and Kink themes)





	Creative

Her skin tasted like that honey dust they sold at those 'naughty' parties for bored housewives. Sweet with hints of some kind of fruit or berry and the underlying ambrosia of the sheen of sweat that arousal and frustration brought. Mia smiled against the curve of her neck. "You don't sound quite as confident anymore Jess," she whispered.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she breathed, her voice wavering breathlessly.

"I can stop," Mia offered, "if you don't like what I'm doing… or if you maybe like it a little too much."

Jess shook her head, straightening her spine, eyes glinting with stubborn determination, and something… else. "No, I'm fine," she said, a little more solidly.

"Alright," Mia purred, "but remember, I'll stop as soon as you ask me to. No questions asked. No hard feelings."

"I remember."

Jess had been Mia's only roommate for about 3 months, and they'd been sharing the apartment for almost as long before that, but they didn't actually know each other all that well . They hadn't been friends prior to Jess moving in with her then boyfriend, Mia's friend, Kyle. They had conflicting schedules and so could easily go days without seeing each other, but they got along and they were both pretty low maintenance housemates.

She'd been warned by Kyle about the… odd noises she might hear coming from Mia's room when she was entertaining guests, but she'd never really broached the subject beyond that. Then they'd broken up and Kyle was the one to move out, leaving the girls without a buffer. Mia had seen curiosity growing in Jess's eyes with every dewy-eyed, blissed out woman that had stumbled out of Mia's room for a morning coffee, or to rush home before work. She'd known the confrontation was coming, she could see the questions that threatened to spill from Jess's lips whenever they spent more than a few hours in each other's company.

Finally, it had come to a head in a way that Mia would never have predicted. She'd gotten home from work to discover that Jess had signed for a package for her. A package that had a customs declaration that clearly read 'vampire mitt' right below the address label. Mia had thought for sure that the pretty, conservative, and very mainstream girl would be outraged… but she was more irritated. It annoyed her that she couldn't understand the appeal.

"What on earth could someone even want with a mitt of rabbit fur with metal barbs in it?" she'd said at one point, frustrated with the conversation, "I can't think of a single thing about that that would be appealing!"

Mia had smiled, and shaken her head, "well, that's just because people like you have no imagination. You aren't used to getting creative when it comes to sex. You think doggy style is so scandalous."

"That's not true- I am very adventurous," she'd insisted… and somehow that had led them to a detailed discussion of the nitty gritty of all the things Jess was willing to 'try out'… which is how they ended up in this particular scenario.

Jess was naked, her pretty little ankles and wrists secured to the sturdy frame of Mia's bed with leather cuffs, and she'd set her mind, somewhere along the way, to prove that 'all that kink stuff' was 'boring' and 'unimpressive'. For the last hour, Mia had been slowly building up the sensory play with the brand new vampire mitt.

Jess shivered and bit her lip as the soft fur skimmed over her flesh. She was determined to act unaffected, despite the darling little flush that had started to spread across her chest and face. Mia kept checking in anyway- she refused to be a part of something traumatizing because someone was more stubborn than self-aware.

The fur danced over a ticklish spot and Jess jumped, pulling at the leather and metal holding her in place. Mia smiled. "You good?"

"Fine," Jess answered, jutting her chin out.

Mia increased the pressure. The tiny little sharp spikes nestled within the fur scratched over the skin in contrast to the whisper of rabbit fur, and Mia let it trail perilously close to one of those pert, dusky nipples. Jess rolled her hips and her lips parted on a gasp. "Oh!"

"Mmhmm," Mia replied, smiling smugly, "starting to see the appeal?"

"It's… relaxing," Jess countered, eyes flashing with defiance.

"Relaxing," she smirked, "right" dipping her head down to capture that tempting nipple between her lips, biting down just enough to make her gasp. The mitt continued it's journey over her body without interruption.

The sharp/soft contrast intensified as Mia took literal hours to work Jess into a writhing, whimpering frenzy with nothing but the little spiked fur mitten, her words, and the very rare application of her hot, wet mouth somewhere unexpected. Eventually, defiance crumbled under the weight of WANTING and any thought of challenge evaporated at the promise of satiation.

After crying defeat, Jess begged Mia to finish what she started, which she did happily, pushing her roommate to new heights, loving the sound of her cries and moans and sobs of pleasure bouncing off the walls.

By morning, Jess was so wrung out she was babbling nonsense and quaking with aftershocks that made her eyes roll back in her head and stole her breath. Mia bundled her up and set her in a warm bath, washing her tenderly and gingerly brushing out all the knots and mattes she'd made in her hair with her thrashing, then she fed her and rubbed soothing lotion into the red, scratched up skin.

"See?" Jess whispered sleepily, curling into Mia's side, "told'ya I was adventurous."

"So you are- but I am CREATIVE," Mia replied, kissing her sweetly.


End file.
